Twenty Boy Summer Epilogue
by Emilyia123
Summary: So, for my final semester project for English, I had to write an epilogue for the books I read, so here it is! Tell me what you think :) -Frankie barged into my room, as usual and screamed, "We're going to Zanzibar again!"- I wonder what will happen O.o


**Twenty Boy Summer: Epilogue**

I trudged up to my room and dropped my luggage of dirty clothes. I collapsed on my bed wearing Sam's red jacket that he gave me last summer. This summer, the Perinos took me back to Zanzibar Bay, California, for their annual summer vacation. When I heard that we were going back, I freaked out. I would get to see Sam again!

*Flashback*

I was sitting on my bed emailing Sam. Frankie barged into my room, as usual and screamed, "We're going to Zanzibar again!" I screamed so loud that Frankie actually couldn't handle it. I quickly emailed Sam that I was coming back. "When are we going?" Frankie laughed at me, "Tomorrow. So hurry up and pack!" I scrambled and got everything into my bag. Sam never answered my message.

When we got off of the plane, I searched everywhere for Sam. Frankie helped me look for him. After we got to the house and got settled, I ran down the beach for five minutes. Frankie laughed and told her parents that I was just too excited to have a smoothie. I stopped running once I got to the Smoothie Shack, with Frankie following close behind. I walked in casually, looking around as if I've never been there before. I hid behind a plant and searched for Sam. I didn't see him. "Do you need any help?" I turned around as I heard his voice. He didn't look that different, but apparently I did because he didn't recognize me. I took a deep breath, "Sam? Is that really you?" I was just waiting for him to recognize me, "Do you remember me?" He shook his head at me. I looked down and walked away. Frankie tried to make me feel better by getting me my favorite smoothie, but it didn't work.

I was playing with my straw when he came back up to me, "You know what's really funny? It's the fact that, that smoothie has been discontinued since last year. Then, two girls come in here and order two, saying that it's their favorite." I shrugged, "Well, you said you didn't remember me, so..." He was silent for a while. I looked up to see him smiling at me. "How in the world could I forget you, Anna Reiley?! You've changed a little, but you're still wearing my jacket!" I laughed, "It's my favorite... Did you really not get my message?" He laughed, "Sorry, it's just that I'm moving and have no internet." I was curious so I asked, "Where are you moving?" He laughed, "Some city in Kentucky."

*End of Flashback*

If last year was the A.B.S.E; (absolutely best summer ever), then this year was the B.S.E.W.S.P (best summer ever with special people). Sam and I got even closer than before. Frankie approves of him, compared to last year. He was being a little suspicious though. I just couldn't put my finger on it. After a while, Frankie was acting suspicious too. They were both smiling at me at the most random times. When I got home this morning, my parents were being weird too.

"Anna!" I heard my mom scream from downstairs. I groaned, "What?!" "Could you come down here for a second?" I rolled off my bed and crawled downstairs. I was like a ninja. Anyway, when I got downstairs, I saw Frankie and my mom just standing there. I swear I saw Sam, but that was probably my imagination. My mom had the weirdest happy face on. I rolled my eyes at them, "You guys are weird." I went into the kitchen and got some water. When I turned around, Sam was the only one there. I spit my drink out. "Should I move back to California, or should I stay here with the girl I really like, because it seems as if she doesn't care." I hugged him really tight while screaming, "You have to stay here! I just thought you were in my imagination." He chuckled, "I figured that out." I checked to see if my mom and Frankie were watching, and when they weren't, I kissed Sam. I pulled back and told him to sit down. I got him a glass of water and sat with him. I rose my eyebrows at him, "Is this where you moved?" He smiled, "Yeah, a couple blocks away, actually." I grinned at him, "What school are you going to?" He sighed, "It depends on which school you go to."

I frowned, "Why did you lie to me about where you were moving? And why did you move here out of all places?" He grabbed my hand from across the table, stroking it. "Well for starters, Frankie messaged me telling me where you lived. Then my dad got a job offer here, and I said 'why not surprise Anna Abby from New Yawk?'" I laughed, "You're never going to get that accent down. It sounds pathetic." He chuckled, "True, but it makes you laugh, so..." I smiled up at him and I saw Frankie spying on us. "Hey! Get out!" She laughed as she walked out of the house, "Sam, just ask her already!" I frowned, "Ask me what?" He grabbed both of my hands, "Will you be my girlfriend, Anna?" I blushed, "I thought we already were." He gave me a hopeful look, "So... Is that a yes?" I nodded excitedly and kissed him over the table.


End file.
